Tell Me
by thera10
Summary: Sur son balcon, Elizabeth y repense...(WS)


**Disclaimer :** La série ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Tell Me**

Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur la rambarde et frissonna au contact du métal froid. Mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant, elle avait l'habitude de la réaction de son corps à la fraîcheur. Et elle considéra certainement que cela faisait parti du cérémonial matinal.

A la fin de ces longues journées où Elizabeth avait eu à faire avec les scientifiques, les militaires et autres problèmes, lasse de tout, elle se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête de venir dans cette autre galaxie.

Et puis chaque matin, pareil à celui-ci, elle venait assister, toujours avec admiration et émotion, à ce levé de soleil sur l'océan. Et chaque matin elle trouvait réponse aux incertitudes de la veille. Elle était là où il fallait, là où on l'attendait.

La force qu'elle détenait, elle la gagnait en regardant chaque matin ces couleurs orangées baignées dans cet océan. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel. Elle était levée avant tout le monde, pas par obligation mais parce qu'elle aimait ça. Appréhender le monde alors qu'il s'éveille.

Alors avant que la Cité ne s'éveille, elle se retrouvait là sur le balcon où elle avait l'habitude de décompresser en journée. Elle assistait au levé du soleil, au déchaînement de l'océan, ou à la pâleur de certaines aubes parfois.

De temps en temps, elle fermait seulement les yeux et écoutait le vent. Elizabeth avait toujours aimé le vent. Elle le percevait comme puissant, parfois comme force tranquille ou quelque fois comme déployant une violence qui la fascinait. Mais elle l'appréciait, surtout quand il jouait dans ses cheveux et qu'il désordonnait ses boucles qu'elle s'efforçait de discipliner ; bien plus encore quand il était le premier à balayer ses larmes.

Ce matin ressemblait effectivement à tant d'autres. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau sur ce balcon dans sa solitude matinale qu'elle savourait tant.

Et pourtant c'était si différent ce matin.

Elle se surprit à soupirer de contentement. Elle était apaisée, en accord parfait avec ce qu'elle était devenue.

Comme à chaque contemplation du spectacle que lui offraient les matins, Elizabeth laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il rejoignit sans peine les événements de la veille au soir.

Tout ceci avait été si inattendu, elle n'y croyait pas encore tout à fait. Même si ses lèvres affichaient un sourire triomphant.

A bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas tant qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais plutôt qu'elle avait décidé de lui accorder un peu plus de temps. Elle pouvait être vraiment clémente qu'en il s'agissait de lui. A cette pensée, ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire rêveur.

Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle l'avait qualifié d'imprévisible, il l'avait observé quelques secondes puis avait fini par lui offrir un sourire en coin.

Et elle ne s'était pas trompée, il l'avait encore surpris !

Elle poussa à nouveau un soupir, celui là avec plus de force. Et c'est comme si le vent lui répondit, son visage fut balayé d'une brise légère, son sourire s'agrandit alors davantage.

Tout était si…parfait ? Non évidemment que non, et elle laissait volontiers la perfection aux autres. Elle avait un désir d'exigence certes mais pas au point de rechercher la perfection en tout point.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette soirée avait été unique.

Elle avait toujours affectionné les premières fois. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait un côté enivrant, excitant, et tout particulièrement intense. Elle pouvait se souvenir sans peine ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait passé la Porte pour la première fois ou encore quand elle avait ordonné la première mission d'exploration sur l'Atlantis, quand elle était venue à bout de sa première négociation.

Elle aimait les premières fois dans quoi que ce soit, sur Terre comme ici. Mais elle semblait les apprécier avec plus d'intensité dans la Cité. Comme si le ressenti des choses était plus fort ici.

Comme la première fois où il avait prononcé son prénom…

…où il avait mêlé ses doigts aux siens.

…où il l'avait embrassé.

…où ils avaient fait l'amour.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, et elle pouvait affirmer qu'ils formaient un couple. Elle avait été certaine de ses sentiments très tôt déjà. Les sentiments de John lui étaient apparus comme sincères qu'un peu plus tard.

A présent, elle avait une foi sans égale en leur relation et elle savait que John partageait ce même sentiment.

Bien plus depuis hier, quand ces mots avaient touché les lèvres de John.

« Je t'aime ».

Elle ne pu réprimer un frisson en se remémorant cette douce caresse. Le frisson laissa place à un sourire. Encore un. Elle aimait sourire, sûrement parce qu'il aimait la voir sourire.

Depuis ces mois où ils étaient ensemble c'était donc la première fois que John avait prononcé cette déclaration. Même si l'envie de lui dire son amour pour lui avait, à nombreuses reprises, tenté Elizabeth, elle s'était contenue jusqu'alors. En effet, elle avait peur qu'en lui disant cela, elle ne le force à lui renvoyer un « je t'aime » plus par convention, alors qu'il n'y était pas encore près.

A côtoyer John, elle avait appris à bien le connaître, et elle avait compris au hasard de discussions qu'il accordait une valeur essentielle et une profonde estime pour tout ce qui touchait les relations amoureuses. « On ne joue pas avec les sentiments », elle parvenait encore à se souvenir de cette remarque, presque anodine mais pleine de sens pour John.

Alors la confession de la veille ne la rendait, aux yeux d'Elizabeth, que plus intense et véridique. Il avait _pensé_ et _ressenti_ chacun des trois mots prononcés. Cela n'avait que plus de valeur pour elle.

Elle était convaincue que John lui murmurerait à nouveau ces mots d'amour, et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il le fasse encore pour longtemps, mais la première fois était tellement différente…

C'était si précieux, et c'était tellement plein de promesses…

…Promesse d'un avenir commun…

Le début d'autre chose, probablement plus fort encore.

Elizabeth avait une mémoire incroyable, elle avait le souvenir de tas de choses vécues, dont la plupart avait oublié aussi vite que cela c'était produit. Elle se souvenait de tout avec exactitude.

Mais le soir où John Sheppard lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait elle, Elizabeth Weir, resterait très clairement dans son esprit, bien plus que n'importe quel autre événement.

Elle se souviendrait de chaque détail de cet instant. Sa main sur sa joue, son corps chaud contre le sien, ce regard si profond, cette appréhension comme cette excitation de lui dire enfin…

Elle avait fréquenté quelques hommes dans sa vie et on lui avait déjà murmuré ces mots, mais elle n'avait pas la sensation que cela avait été si fortement vécu et pensé qu'hier. Peut-être se plaisait-elle à penser cela parce qu'elle vivait le moment présent et qu'il était assez fort pour lui faire oublier le passé.

Mais le fait était qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien que quand John s'était confié à elle.

Elle avait la conviction que les premières fois avaient quelque chose en plus.

Elle ramena quelques boucles désordonnées derrière ses oreilles comme John la rejoignit sur le balcon. Sentant sa présence elle se retourna. Elle rencontra son regard.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de lui tendre une tasse.

« Café ? »

Elle prit la tasse et le gratifia d'un sourire. Elle l'observa quelques instants, John laissa son regard se perdre à l'horizon. Son visage reflétait la couleur orangée du ciel, ses traits étaient lisses et il avait cet air mystérieux qu'il prenait souvent. Elizabeth ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau.

Son regard se fit plus intense, et elle le détailla avec plus d'insistance encore. Et comme s'il sentit le regard d'Elizabeth sur lui, John se tourna vers elle. Ses traits se tendirent aussitôt et une barre d'inquiétude vint se dessiner sur son front. Il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer le regard du Docteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna-t-il intrigué.

Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'agrandit immédiatement comme elle posa une de ses mains sur la joue de John. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se retirer tout sourire. Elle resta néanmoins encore très proche de John pour sentir son souffle caresser son visage.

« Rien tout va bien » le rassura-t-elle dans un murmure « on y va ? ».

Il lui sourit tendrement en replaçant une de ses boucles de cheveux derrière son oreille comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Puis ensemble ils gagnèrent la Cité qui s'éveillait doucement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic 

Un petit feedback ?


End file.
